Todo tiene que ver contigo
by lucilatorres
Summary: HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD - Los sentimientos de Takashi & Rei en 10 viñetas de la Tabla Shakira de 10instantes
1. Te necesito

_**Disclaimer!**_ **La dirección, el dibujo, los personajes y el guión de esta historia pertenecen a Daisuke Sato**** y S****houji Sato. Lo mío es sólo fanfiction, diversión sana sin ánimos de lucro, ya saben…**

**Spoilers: ****conviene tener leído hasta el capítulo 20, de todos modos no hay nada tan revelador, es algo más bien general.**

1-Te necesito

_De: Rei  
__Para: Takashi_

Desde el primer momento en que todo este descontrol comenzó, este caos, este infierno, te necesité. Sin importar que haya demostrado lo contrario.

Cuando Hisashi se transformó no hubiera podido apartarme de su lado si no fuera por ti. Y me pregunto si de haber sido al revés la situación, ¿el habría tenido tu mismo valor? Porque hay que tener coraje para enfrentarlos a "ellos", pero más coraje hay que tener para enfrentar a un amigo convertido en uno de "ellos".

Te necesito para sobrevivir, por más que pueda valerme por mi misma. Te necesito para escapar juntos. Te necesito para huir en moto. Te necesito para pelearme contigo, recordarte que no eres Hisashi y me calles con un beso. Te necesito para que cuides de mi espalda. Te necesito para gritarte que no necesito que me consueles, porque aunque no te lo diga, sabes que con tu presencia me basta para que me tranquilice.


	2. Sueño

_**Disclaimer!**_ **La dirección, el dibujo, los personajes y el guión de esta historia pertenecen a Daisuke Sato**** y S****houji Sato. Lo mío es sólo fanfiction, diversión sana sin ánimos de lucro, ya saben…**

2-Sueño

_De: Rei  
__Para: Takashi_

Hoy, después de mucho tiempo, tuve un sueño.

Normalmente, desde que todo empezó, las pocas horas de sueño que nos permitíamos eran pesadillas, las cuales hasta hoy no puedo distinguir bien de la realidad.

Pero hoy, después de mucho tiempo, tuve un sueño.

Estábamos en el colegio y todo era como antes. Era el último día de clases ¡Estábamos graduándonos! Y tanto Hisashi como tú sonreían. Hisashi me besó y luego me abrazaste y me susurraste al oído que "ellos" no me harían daño porque ibas a cuidarme con tu vida.

Desperté sobresaltada y noté que estabas a mi lado. Intentaste tranquilizarme porque sabías que siempre tengo pesadillas, y yo estaba tan sorprendida por el sueño que no encontraba las palabras para decir que me encontraba bien.

Entonces me abrazaste y me susurraste que ibas a cuidarme y que todo iba a estar bien. Y ya no pude detener las lágrimas.

Hoy, después de mucho tiempo, tuve un sueño.


	3. Tú

_**Disclaimer!**_ **La dirección, el dibujo, los personajes y el guión de esta historia pertenecen a Daisuke Sato**** y S****houji Sato. Lo mío es sólo fanfiction, diversión sana sin ánimos de lucro, ya saben…**

3-Tú

_De: Takashi  
__Para: Rei_

No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre te das el lujo de estar hermosa.

De pequeña, de grande, despeinada, ebria, molesta, atemorizada, dormida, armada, gritando, llorando, sonriendo…

No puedo evitar sentir como siento, porque todo tiene que ver contigo cuando se trata de sentir.

Si estoy celoso, nostálgico, orgulloso o intranquilo eres tú quien lo produce. Si siento que me corazón se acelera y se desboca, o ralentiza y se detiene, eres tú la responsable.

Y todos esos sentimientos y todas esas emociones son liberadas o contenidas gracias a ti: sobre todo el valor que tengo para cuidarte, quererte y seguir adelante.


	4. En tus pupilas

_**Disclaimer!**_ **La dirección, el dibujo, los personajes y el guión de esta historia pertenecen a Daisuke Sato**** y S****houji Sato. Lo mío es sólo fanfiction, diversión sana sin ánimos de lucro, ya saben…**

**Spoilers: capítulo 9**

4-En tus pupilas

_De: Takashi  
__Para: Rei_

No es fácil sentir el pánico recorrer el cuerpo de uno al ver el terror en tus ojos. Y el terror es moneda corriente estos días. Y es inmanejable.

Sé que eres muy fuerte, pero a veces me pareces tan frágil que no sé cómo diablos hacer para manejar el pánico y protegerte.

A pesar de estar disparando no dejé de notar tu expresión, porque era como si vieras tu propia muerte delante nuestro. Y ciertamente no estabas muy lejos de la realidad. Ellos son la personificación de la parca en su más puro estado.

Y al ver tu mirada supe que mi vida estaría siempre por delante de la tuya.

A veces es difícil tocarte, pero es duro perder el control cuando lo único que quiero es besarte y amarte. Pero en ese momento no pensé, actué por impulso e instinto de supervivencia, sujeté el arma enredada en tu cuerpo y disparé como poseso.

Lo siento, estaba fuera de mí y no pude guardarte la última bala. No quería que algo tan impuro como "ellos" te manchara, pero cuando todo pareció perdido, te abracé. Iba a interponer mi cuerpo eternamente si no nos hubieran rescatado a tiempo.

Ser devorado por ellos sería infernal, pero mil infiernos míos valen la pena por tu cielo. Valdría la pena condenarme, si es que eso borrara el miedo de tus ojos.


	5. Inevitable

_**Disclaimer!**_ **La dirección, el dibujo, los personajes y el guión de esta historia pertenecen a Daisuke Sato**** y S****houji Sato. Lo mío es sólo fanfiction, diversión sana sin ánimos de lucro, ya saben…**

**Spoilers: capítulo 2**

5-Inevitable

_De: Rei_

_Para: Takashi_

No puedo evitar estas malditas ganas de llorar. Después de todas las cosas que te dije alguna vez que sé que te lastimaron, no puedo evitar sentir dolor cuando vi tu expresión de frágil resignación: no por lo que podría pasarte a ti, sino porque sé que estabas pensando en mí, en que podía sufrir mucho si te perdía.

Me lastimaste con aquel "sólo lo haces más difícil". Porque no pude evitar pensar que en lugar de que dijeras eso, me hubiera gustado que me hayas dicho que vaya otro, o que podía ir contigo o, siendo ambiciosa, que me amabas. Y entonces me doy cuenta cuán estúpida soy: si me hubieras dicho eso último habría sido una despedida, y no tendría fuerzas para seguir adelante si algo malo te pasaba.

En lugar de ser egoísta y decirte lo que sentías, no pudiste evitar pensar en mí y en susurrar lo que menos daño me haría, pero con la suficiente fuerza para callarme un minuto y que me sujetaran para que no fuera detrás de tuyo.

Pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento. Y entre tanta mierda y terror, no tengo tiempo para sentir ni confesártelo, pero aún con todo eso, es inevitable quererte tanto.


	6. Vuelve

_**Disclaimer!**_ **La dirección, el dibujo, los personajes y el guión de esta historia pertenecen a Daisuke Sato**** y S****houji Sato. Lo mío es sólo fanfiction, diversión sana sin ánimos de lucro, ya saben…**

**Spoilers: capítulo 5**

6-Vuelve

_De: Rei  
__Para: Takashi_

No puedo creerlo, y supongo que es alguna clase estúpida de celos, pero ver a Shizuka-sensei en la moto contigo me dio muchísima rabia. Y mira que la aprecio mucho, pero no creo que sea necesario que se aprete tanto contra ti ¡Y fíjate dónde tiene sus manos! Con la derecha pareciera que fuera a aplastarte el pecho, ¿y la izquierda?

Tiene su mano izquierda en tu entrepierna!? ¡Y encima tú sonrojado como un infante!

Ni siquiera cuando aquel enfermo me sujetó con el cuchillo en el cuello mientras tú conseguías dinero dentro de la gasolinera tuve tantas ganas de gritar:

¡Maldita sea, vuelve aquí Takashi!

* * *

**Quise cortar un poco con el angst y los escenarios siniestros que ya vienen dados con el manga, así que le puse un poco de celos que rozan la comedia, me la imagino a Rei bastante enfadada en este drabb**

**Nos leemos,**

**Saludos y suerte!**


	7. No creo

**Disclaimer!** **La dirección, el dibujo, los personajes y el guión de esta historia pertenecen a Daisuke Sato**** y S****houji Sato. Lo mío es sólo fanfiction, diversión sana sin ánimos de lucro, ya saben…**

**Spoilers: capítulo 10**

7 - No creo

_De: Takashi  
Para: Rei_

No creo en el destino. Ni siquiera pienso que estamos en esta situación (vivos, y a punto de morir a cada segundo) porque ya está escrito.

Pero en lo que sí creo es en la existencia de algún genio maligno. Maligno y pervertido. De lo contrario no le encontraría sentido a esto: de lo contrario no habría motivo para que estés sujetando mi cadera de esta forma, desnuda y dolorida; de lo contrario no estarías echándome de la habitación, dejándome al mismo tiempo frustrado (en el sentido sexual) y al mismo tiempo preocupado por tu espalda, esperando a que mejores.

No. Definitivamente esto no está predestinado. No lo creo, sino que es todo obra de alguien que se divierte a costa nuestro, con un sentido del humor demasiado ácido para mi gusto.

Pero puedo sonreír divertido yo también: te he visto prácticamente desnuda, y en cuanto tenga tiempo para burlarme de ti voy a hacerlo. Mientras tanto seguiré recreando mi imaginación…


End file.
